Of New Beginnings
by SpiritedWind
Summary: It's July 31, 1980 and Lily has just given birth to a baby boy. As her friends come to congratulate her and James, trouble ensues as her friends argue about something that really should be James and Lily's choice. Dedicated to Jo Rowling and Harry Potter. -Happy Birthday!-


**A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've written a fic but I decided I needed to write one for Jo Rowling's and Harry's birthday. Which ended about 40 minutes ago but that doesn't matter. This is my first attempt at comedy (*facepalm*) and dialogue (*doublefacepalm*) so tell me what you think in a review! Thanks and enjoy!**

**This is written for Jo Rowling and Harry Potter. Happy (Belated) Birthday! Thank you Jo, for the magical world of Harry Potter. Even though you will never read this...**

**Disclaimer: If I'm writing this for Jo, I can't be Jo Rowling...unless I was writing this to myself...but I'm not...**

* * *

If anyone had quickly caught a glimpse of Room 7 in the Maternity Ward on the Fourth Floor of St. Mungo's, they would've seen a woman with red hair, proudly cradling a child in her arms while three women and four men surrounded her. Now, a quick passerby might've seen a new mother surrounded by over-enthusiastic friends and family or, if said passerby had a creative imagination, one might've seen a new mother who was in the middle of deciding which of the four men was the father of her newborn child, while the other three women were outraged that their boyfriends might have a child with another woman. That is, again, if said passerby had a queer imagination.

However, both assumptions of what was going on in Room 7 were wrong. In fact, the situation occurring could've been a slight mix of both situations, the gathering of friends and anger. What might've looked like over-enthusiasm was actually…

"No! I will not name him Sirius!" snapped the woman with sweat-soaked, red hair.

"It's because you hate me, right? I knew I should've told James not to marry y-"

"Shut up, Sirius. No one appreciates your insolent comments," a blonde haired woman said brusquely.

"Oh is that right, Marlene?" replied the man named Sirius, "Well no one appreciates your-"

"Alright, that's enough," interrupted a sandy haired man, quickly covering Sirius' mouth with a hand before someone would say something they would regret. Marlene held her head up and sniffed as she turned her back on Sirius.

"How about the name Charlus?" piped up Emmeline Vance, "You know, because James' dad and all."

"Oh come on, Em. No one names their child Charlus anymore. Actually, I don't even think that name was ever popular," Mary Macdonald answered. "Now the name Martin on the other hand is an excellent choice…"

An attractive wizard with unruly hair and glasses coughed. "The last time I checked, Lily and I were the parents."

"Well aren't you slow, Jamie. Didn't you know? It's actually Lily and my child and we're going to name him Sirius," Sirius flashed a cheeky grin as James, glared.

"I don't see why you two won't just name him Peter. The name Peter is always great," Peter Pettigrew announced.

"Oh please," Marlene snorted, "That name is just way too common."

"I think I have the right to name my own child," Lily replied.

Everyone ignored her. "That's exactly why it should be Martin. It's not that common, but it's not that odd. And it's similar to Mary."

"I've met at least twenty Martins, Macdonald."

"I think the name John Remus is much better," said the man with sandy brown hair.

"No one would name their kid John Remus. That's the stupidest name Remus."

"Did you just call my name stupid, _Black_?" retorted Remus.

"Yep."

"You're a git."

"Prick."

"Prat."

"If you don't be quiet, I'm sending you out of the room, Sirius. I don't need you influencing my son with your crude ways." Lily glared at Sirius.

"What is this, Pick on Sirius day?"

"Actually, that's every day." James said as Peter chuckled.

Emmeline rolled her eyes. "You know guys, we still haven't come up with a name yet."

"We being Lily and I seeing as we are the parents," James replied, his comment unheard as his friends burst out with their suggestions.

"Martin!"

"John Remus."

"Peter is definitely the best name."

"Mark," Marlene suggested.

"Sirius! Sirius Potter! It has a ring to it, doesn't it?"

"No. It sounds ugly," commented Peter.

"Yeah, well your face is-"

"Sirius. Shut. Up."

Sirius scowled at Lily knowing that she would kick him out if she had to. He sulked as he muttered about stupid red heads and their bossy attitudes.

"Now, I do believe that James and I are the ones that _should_ be naming _our_ child."

"But Lily…" Mary trailed off.

"We're just trying to help!" Marlene exclaimed.

"You can't deny that Peter is a sexy name."

"John Remus is sexier."

"Potter Junior over there isn't going to get any girls if his name is John Remus," Sirius retorted.

Remus glared. Sirius smirked. An awkward silence followed until…

"You two have so much chemistry."

"WHAT?" The two wizards abruptly turned around to face Mary, who was giggling so hard she almost toppled out of her chair.

"I would never-"

"That is just weird-"

"-Sirius? That's just disgusting-"

"-Ew. Just ew. Really Macdonald?"

"-I can't believe you just said that-"

"Harry."

Everyone swiveled their heads away from Remus and Sirius, to James, who had randomly spoken out. "What are you talking about, mate?" Peter inquired.

"Harry. Harry James Potter."

"I like that," Lily mused.

"It definitely has a certain ring to it," Emmeline continued.

"It's not that bad, I suppose…" Mary considered.

Remus nodded his head in agreement. "I think it sounds good."

Sirius clapped James on the back. "Not bad, not bad. I approve, mate. "

"Oi! Since when did we have to have your approval in naming _my_ child?"

"It's an ancient law. All names must be approved by Sirius Black. Goodness, Jamie, you need a lot of catching up on things."

"Harry James Potter it is then," Lily said, grinning, as she ignored the bickering between her husband and his best mate.

Everyone gazed down at the tiny child that Lily was holding in her arms. They all smiled as Peter whispered a quiet "Happy Birthday" to the infant.

That was the beginning of a long journey for one very small, but important Harry James Potter.

* * *

**Please don't favorite without reviewing. **


End file.
